five_nights_at_treasure_islandfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BettyTheDemon/FNaTI Fanficton (I couldn't come up with a title for it LOL)
On another blog I had asked for suggestions on what my fanfiction should be about. KeeblerPie said I should do a pregame story. I tried writing one, but it didn’t really work out, so I’m doing another one, since I didn’t like the first one. I looked up at the gates to the place, and shivered a little. I really didn’t want to be there right now. I was there because I had lost a bet with my friend, and the loser of the bet had to come in here and stay the night, then come back with something from the resort. The gates looked like they would collapse at any moment now. The wood was rotten and moldy, the metal on it was all rusted, and the entire thing was bent at an odd angle. I was a bit nervous about passing through them, afraid that they would fall on me. I examined the gates some more, and I noticed something. On the front of the gate was a piece of what looked like some scrap metal, and there were words scribbled on it in what looked like paint. Whoever wrote it, had very messy handwriting. Either that, or they were in a hurry when they wrote it. “Abandoned by Disney eh? Fitting. It’s true…” I pushed the gates open as far as I could. I managed to open them enough to where I could get through. It was a tight fit, but I got through there. The path in front of me was covered in footprints, so someone had been here before me. I figured that the footprints were from people who were here while the place was still open. The thing was, some of the footprints looked pretty fresh. I just shrugged and went down the path, looking in all directions. The farther I went, the more nervous I got. It felt like something was going to jump out at me any second now. I pushed plants out of my way as I progressed. Finally, I made it. The place was bigger than I thought it would be. And it was a mess. I started to look for a suitable item to take out of the resort and bring to my friend, but nothing seemed to be worth taking out of there. Well, I did find a broken statue of Mowgli (the head and left arm was missing and it was cracked), but it was too heavy for me to carry. I thought about something. Where could I sleep? And… I had forgotten to bring food and water with me. I did a facepalm, then sat down on a nearby boulder. I was such an idiot! What was I supposed to do now? Find a place to stay that’s what. The first place that came to my mind was the hotel that the tourists were supposed to stay at. I opened the door to it and stepped inside of the structure. The first word that came to my mind was stinky. I thought that my feet were stinky, but this place took the cake. The smells of mold and raw sewage did not go together. It was pretty moist in there, too. Almost everything in there was damp and moldy. I swore that I could hear water running somewhere. “I hope this place had housekeeping…” There was no way in Hell I was sleeping in there. I immediately left the building, holding my nose. I sat down on another boulder, this one taller than the previous one. I couldn’t explain it, but something about place gave me the spooks. Then again, all abandoned places creeped me out. What’s more, I was never too fond of Disney things- or people in mascot suits for that matter. I knew that most Disney resorts had mascot suits, and this one was likely to have some too. I shuddered at the thought. I didn’t know why mascot suits unnerved me so much. I think it might be the large fake, plastic grins that they tend to have. I had been terrified of mascots ever since I went to a Chuck E. Cheese’s when I was five. Oh man, I was scarred for life. I hopped off of the boulder and started to wander around the resort with my hands in my pockets, bored now. I found a reptile house and thought about entering it, but I didn’t like scaley things. I at least looked in through one of the windows. Like the rest of the resort, the place was a complete mess. The cages were open, some trees had taken root in there, and a part of the roof had caved in. If you didn’t count the smell of reptile poo, this place actually wasn’t that bad. I wandered around the resort some more. By now I had nearly forgotten about the bet, as I was now fascinated by the place. There were so many things here, and a lot of places to explore. A lot of things were pretty well preserved, others crumbling away into nothing. There were some rides around the place, and I tried to see if some of them would work. Unfortunately, none of them did. Oddly, somewhere far away in the resort, I could very faintly hear something playing “It’s a Small World After All”. That song had always annoyed the crap out of me. Hearing it made me want to punch someone. What made things worse was that the song was looping. Whatever was playing the song, I wanted it to stop, like now. This area was based off of The Jungle Book, so I figured that I should be hearing the “Bear Necessities” song instead. There were a ton of plants of various kinds everywhere, and I mean everywhere. That wouldn’t be so bad if I didn’t have allergies. The worst part was when I tripped- and landed in a patch of poison ivy. I screamed and stood up quickly, dusting myself off, even though I knew it wouldn’t help any. I went to a fountain in the main plaza, and it still had water in it, even though it was very dirty with leaves and other things in it. I started to wash the areas that had come into contact with the poison ivy, since I didn’t have any medicine. I doubted that it would help either, but I had to do something. I actually kind of liked the fountain. It was made out of dark gray stone, and was decorated with various characters from The Jungle Book. I went back to looking for a place to sleep, but didn’t have very much luck. Once or twice I returned to the hotel, but the smell drove me out. “Damn… now I wish I brought air freshener…” Well, so far there was only one place I hadn’t looked, and that was the palace. It wouldn’t hurt to look in there, would it? I went in through the large doorway, and sneezed due to all of the dust in there. It was pretty bare and stark in there, except for a few potted plants, all of which were wilted. The place was definitely interesting. It was eerily quiet in throughout the palace, and the air was much heavier than the rest of the resort. I scratched my arms as the poison ivy did its job- making me itch like crazy. I knew I shouldn’t scratch it, but I couldn’t help it. It was a good thing I was wearing jeans, or the poison ivy would have gotten on my legs, too. I scratched harder as the rash very slowly got worse, and soon I bled a little. “Damn it all…” I opened the door to the meat freezer and peeked inside. It was hard to believe this place was even a freezer, since it was hot and muggy in there. Sure the hooks hanging from the ceiling were scary, but that wasn’t what caught my attention. What I was staring at was a Goofy head, which was laying on the floor, with a cleaver nearby. The eyes were closed, and his ears were absent. To me, it looked like he was dead, and he’d had his head chopped off with the cleaver. I didn’t like that at all. I stepped backwards, my heart pounding in my chest. “What… the… FUCK?!” The last word echoed through the building, then it was silent again. I bent down and picked up the Goofy head. It was cold, clammy, and something about it was… not right. It looked like it could open its eyes and lunge at me at any second. I put it down and left the freezer, trying to forget about what I saw. I sat down on a box in the storage room. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn’t get the image of the Goofy head out of my mind. Why I was I so freaked out? It was just a costume head! Like everywhere else in the building, the storage room was dimly lit, and dirty. I scratched as I looked around the room. I wondered what was in the boxes. I froze when my eyes landed on a certain box. Or rather, what was behind the box. I saw legs. I just stared, frozen in place. I got up and cautiously walked over to the box. I placed a shaking hand on the box, and looked behind it. Of course. Another mascot. I jumped a little when I saw it. But Hell, at least it wasn’t a body. The suit looked so familiar, but I couldn’t place my finger on it. Then I recognized the suit. It was Oswald. I had never seen a mascot suit of Oswald, so that was why it took me some time to recognize him. But… this particular suit had no arms, or complete coloring. Apparently it was an unfinished suit. I had always liked Oswald better than Mickey, even though Oswald wasn’t in near as many works as Mickey was. Because of that this suit didn’t scare me as much as the Goofy head. For about five minutes I just stared at the suit, and, the suit seemed to be staring back. The more I stared, the more unnerving it got. Finally, I left the room. I went to the bathroom next, because I really had to pee. But when I saw what the place looked like, I changed my mind. “Well… I didn’t need to go that badly anyway.” There was a toilet in it, but it was pretty broken, and the inside was covered in ancient poo. I figured I could use the bathroom in here, but it wouldn’t be pleasant. Even though it was a bathroom, it didn’t smell as bad as the hotel did. I went over to the toilet, and looked down at it. It was now or never. I looked around to make sure no one else was there, pulled down my pants, and used the bathroom, even though I didn’t want to. When I was finished, I noticed that it was starting to get dark, and I still hadn’t found a place to sleep, or something to bring my friend. Scratching, I went to another room. This room was behind a door labeled “Character Prep 1”. I went into it, and jumped. It was full of mascot suits, and a mannequin was at the far end of the room. I noticed a Donald Duck head on the floor, and picked it up. Next to where the head was, was the crushed remains of something. I bent down to take a closer look, and yelped when I saw it was a crushed skull. I looked at the head again. The iconic sailor hat was missing, and his eyes were black with white pupils. This thing reminded me of those Uncle Dolan comics, because it was a Donald head. I put it back on the floor and looked around the room. I saw a Mickey suit too, but what really caught my attention, was that its colors were inverted. I got an idea. This would be the perfect thing to bring my friend! Not only was it a full mascot suit, but it was photonegative, which made it all the more interesting. I grabbed it and attempted to lift it, but for some reason, the suit was really heavy. It felt like there was something inside of it, though it didn’t feel like a body. There was something yellow around the suit’s neck, and the suit had it on other areas of its body. It appeared to be filled with this yellow substance. I just dropped the suit and sighed. There was no way I’d be able to haul it out of here. I swore out of the corner of my eye, I saw the suit turn its head toward me. I looked down at it, and indeed, its head was turned in my direction, its eyes looking directly at me. Again my heart was pounding. I was trying to convince myself that the head had just fallen over from me setting the suit down. I began to back away, my hands raised. I had only gone two steps, when the Mickey suit abruptly reached up and grabbed my leg. I didn’t scream, but I did gasp. I reached down and wrestled its hand off of my leg, and backed away more. The suit clumsily stood up, and stared at me. It tilted its head to the side, as if it was confused. It looked as if it had expected me to scream or something. It was a Mickey suit, so I assumed it was a he. For the next few minutes, we just stood there, staring at each other, me giving a few glances toward the door. My mind was racing, and I was confused too. I mean, the suit had NO ONE in it, so the why the Hell was it moving?! More minutes passed, then the suit spoke. “Hey…” I was surprised when the voice sounded exactly like that of Mickey Mouse, really. “Do you wanna see my head come off?” “UM HELL NO!” Despite what I said, he grabbed his head anyway and started to pull. I watched it pull of his head, and as he did, more of that yellow substance came pouring out his neck, landing on the floor. Again I did not scream, nor run, since I was too freaked out to do any of those things. He didn’t do anything else, just stared at me with his head in hands in front of him. “Okay fine so you took it off. Now uh… could you like… put it back on now?” He did not respond at first. He did put his head back on eventually. After he did so, he started coming toward me, his arms raised. I raised an eyebrow. What the heck was he doing? The closer he got, the more obvious it got for what he was reaching for. My head. “Oh no you don’t!” I grabbed his head, then twisted it around. As I did that, I heard the sound of bones cracking, and tearing flesh. I had to stop myself from vomiting. But my fear turned to amusement as PN Mickey started crashing into things because he couldn’t see where he was going, since his head was turned around. By the time he had managed to turn his head back around, I had fled the room, slamming the door shut behind me. I leaned back against the door, laughing. It had actually looked pretty hilarious when he was stumbling around like that. Still… I wasn’t sure about what I had just witnessed. What was up with that suit? Why was it moving on its own? And why the Hell did it pull its head off?! Then again, I probably didn’t want to know why. One thing was for sure. I was never going in there again, EVER. And forget coming back to the resort. I was done. SO done. I ran out of the palace and through the resort towards the exit. Who cared about the stupid bet anyway? As I ran, the air seemed to get heavier, and the resort seemed much more menacing. It was like everything in there was glaring at me. I felt cold sweat running down my forehead as I made my way through there. “Well… this is without a doubt the shittiest day I’ve ever had.” I ran through the gates and shut them, panting. I knew I was most likely going to have nightmares about this for weeks. Maybe even months. Once I had sorted out my thoughts, I started the walk back to the town I lived in. I had seen a lot of scary things in my lifetime, but this… this was without a doubt the scariest thing that had ever happened to me. As I walked away from the gates, I tripped on something. I looked at what I tripped on, and it was a plush toy of Mickey Mouse. I picked it up. It was tattered and filthy. It had some holes in it. Jammed into one of those holes was a rolled up piece of paper. I took it out and unrolled it. Written on it in permanent marker was “ABANDONED BY DISNEY.” I laughed a little. To me, it would have made more sense to write that on the plush itself then hang it on the gate, since that would be scarier. I decided to keep that little plush toy as a souvenir. One reason I took it with me was because I loved stuffed animals, and… that plush was photonegative, just like the suit. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I didn’t really know how to end it, so I just ended it like that. While I was writing it, I realized that it sounded a bit like the creepypasta “Abandoned by Disney”, of which the game is based on. Speaking of that, if you haven’t figured it out already, this takes place some time after the events of Abandoned by Disney, but before the events of Five NIghts at Treasure Island. The character in this story is named Rosilyn, and she’s my FNaTI character. I’ll go ahead and put her description here. Name: Rosilyn Simmons Gender: Female Species: Human Age: 21 Bio: She is sarcastic and frequently uses swear words. Overall, she’s a pretty good person. She is quick thinking, and is notable for her witty remarks. After the events of this story, she swore that she would never go back to the resort. However, the SSA hired her, because of the fact that she had been there already, so she could provide them with some information about the place. What’s more, she is to replace Jake if he “disappears” (In other words dies) during his job whether she likes it or not. She is known to carry the plush around with her, since she’s become attached to it. Eventually, she is sent back to the resort, despite her protests, to collect information and assist Jake. (I know the bio isn’t that good so I might update it later) Category:Blog posts